A Love of Thousand Aircuts
by lumpy-spicy-pony
Summary: They used to be enemis - but they had no chouice but to fall in love passionately! Read & Review. Or just review, i don't care lol.
1. Falling in Love

**Pure eyes, blue like a glassy bead-**  
**You are always looking at me and I am always looking at you.**

"so i was thining about doing some kinky stuff with france and engald today, but i'm kinda scared" whimpered america as russia listened to him carfully/. "will you feel better if i help you out" said ivan.  
"i never tried anything before, that's why i'm scared. not that i will refuse what frace and england say me to do, they stole my nuclears just to blackmail me. theu 're going to kill me with my own stuff if i reuse" said alfred undressing himself. he blushed as his finally pants slid down his slim legs/  
"don't worry i'll be gentle" said ivan undressing himself an d, and his pants finally dropped to the floor. they tried to have normal vanilla sex for the starters, to strenghten their newfound relationship before trying something else. as they both came contemporaneously. "you're so much better then franc or england, both of them" muttered alfred clinging to his newfound lover. he never felt so happy to feel his heart trembling with unfamiliar warm feeling. he never cared for someone so much, not for his jerk drunkard brother even. and ivan could honestly say he never cared for someone as much, not even his dumb and clingy sisters. they doth couldn't help to wonder if they were if fact waiting for this night for their whole lifes. they used to be passionate enemis... but now they become passionat lovers, as they were meant to be!

**a/n to be continued. more sex and destined love!**


	2. The Eel Play

_**Ah, you're too meek-**_  
_**beautiful, unspoiled:**_  
_**thus I'm so sad, I suffer-**_  
_**and so happy, it hurts.**_

"Hey Alfred" said Russia.  
"What" answered America, smiling gluefully at his lover. they had to hide their love from England because he was an abusive yandere, but those few moments they spent together surely were worth it. "So you said you wanted to try some kinky stuff with me" winked Ivan.  
"Oh yeah, i have about an hour or so before England will force me to join his orgy with Sealand and France" smiled Amrica at his love, his eyes filled with joy.  
"Undress then... i have something special prepared just for you" said Russia as alfred was taking off his pants in a haste. Ivan then came to the blushing men and put a blindfol d in his eyes.  
"Wh-whats that?" gasped Alfred. he was a bit startled, but he still trusted Ivan, who was now caressing his lower body. "You'll see. or rather you'll feel" said Ivan.  
suddenly Alfred felt something slimy and twitchy at his lower etrance. his heart raced and he was patheticaly close to cumming as the onyx rod penetrated his burning cavity. it was rather painful at first, as Ivan's joystick seemingly grew twice its size since they last fucked. but then he got used to it and it was ok, as his entrails were lubricating rapidly.  
"Yeah, deeper" screamed Alfred as the suspiciously twitching pole impaled his convulsing guts. through the fog of joy, he barely realised that the abnormally large throbbing sausage was too elastic to be a rock hard cock Russian used to have.  
Also, his cock never tried to bite his guts from the inside.  
"What is that?!" cried out America as he felt another gentle bite on his insides. "Eel play!" giggled Ivan. It was kindaa creepy to be fucked with a living eel, but the bites were increadebly arousing for Alfred. He moaned and groaned like a god in heat, cumming again and again and again before Ivan kindly took a meaty appendage from his ass. his hole was gaping so wide he could barely close his legs.  
"wow that was fucked up" whined alfred.  
"But England never did this to you, da?" smiled Ivan, and america nodded.  
"Yeah. I liked it so much, we should definately try this later again!" giggled america as he fell into his lovers arms, exhausted. but then someone knocked on the door and Englad came in!  
**a/n to be contibued**


End file.
